


The story of everything

by dabbingmosquito



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Character Death, First Love, Idols, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, everyone else except changlix are kinda not important for the story, i know it seems weird but yeah you'll see, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbingmosquito/pseuds/dabbingmosquito
Summary: It was Felix's first day as a junior in high school when he noticed the most intriguing guy in his life.It was Changbin's first day as a high school senior and a transfer student from Korea when some guy was staring at him.orThe beginning of changlix and their love timeline





	The story of everything

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my promise for this work...  
> also happy 1 year anniversary for our boys

**The Beginning of Everything**

 

Today was Felix’s first day as a junior. The year before disaster they called it. And now you may wonder what disaster that might be, but fear not, that was just a synonym to the senior year since it was all rushed and a never ending cycle of exams and preparations for the next step in life. Thankfully, Felix was still 365 days away from that whole mess. And this is how an even bigger chaos started.

When the first alarm clock went off, a small growl replied which was soon followed by a small soft  blond cloud raising up from the warm and cozy pillows only to reveal too tired boy to actually function. Somehow finding the strength to get out of the comforting bed, Felix manages to find his phone and turn off that forbidden sound that always made his mornings more unbearable than they actually were.

He would usually take the bus to school but with current circumstances, it seemed like a better choice to have a peaceful walk than not being able to move in the burning hot moving metal can with grumpy adults and too excited students with even bigger bags than their happiness. Turned out, that seizing the nature and fresh air wasn’t the best choice if you go really slow and Felix found that the hard way, when he was almost late to his first class. Having realized he was ten minutes away from the educational prison, but his the lesson starting in four, he ran and internally prayed that this year holds something good for him considering this morning was everything but pleasant.

 Excessively sweating and panting, Felix finally reaches the entrance to the school, only to be welcomed by a huge people consuming crowd. It would be a great lie if he’d say he got used to it after two full years, but the mass was getting wilder and wilder throughout the years or maybe he got tinier and everyone else got stronger. However, despite the efforts to push himself through and get to his assigned classroom, Felix has ended up at one of the male toilets. Barely managing to open the door just a little so he could wiggle through the crack, the sweating and no more panting teen goes over to the sinks to refresh himself with cool water against his sticky skin. The nice feeling of his skin finally being able to breathe resulted in him humming, until a sudden flush and dramatic door opening startled him. In the huge mirror in front of him, Felix saw a tough guy. He had to admit, it wasn’t something you’d see in Sydney every day, not the type of image the other was giving off, but his style. Someone might have called it, an Instagram model, style. His black hair, effortlessly grazing his forehead which was still very much revealed and an undercut on the sides. Two piercings, one on each side on ears. Eyebrows, polished. But what caught Felix’s attention, beside the cool image and handsome face was his outfit - a total mismatch that somehow worked.

 Felix debated on whether or not to start the conversation, but before reaching any decision, the other quickly washed his hands and was leaving, however when he reached the door he looked at the mirror one last time, catching Felix’s gaze and just disappeared. And for the rest of the week, Felix hadn’t seen him at all.

 It was the second week of school when Felix finally saw the mystery toilet guy again. He had been eating lunch with his friends when a purposely messy hair caught his eye. ‘’Does any of you know who that guy is?’’ Felix asked his friends, pointing his sandwich in the direction of the mentioned boy. ‘’Yeah, I have no idea who that is.’’, Hyunjin explained, ‘’But he looks new. Maybe he is a transfer or exchange student. Honestly, I don’t know and I don’t care.’’ Seungmin didn’t care either and Jisung was too focused on food to even properly listen to them. They continued their conversation before Felix’s question, like he had never asked them anything, but the curiosity still lingering in him. He had spent the rest of the lunch eating his sandwich and checking out the other from time to time.

 Felix’s phone buzzed. Having checked that the teacher is not paying attention to the vibrations, he unlocked it only to reveal a new text message from Changbin. He doesn’t remember when it was one, but it was during lunch break when Felix had gone to dispose junk from his lunch when a raspy voice told him ‘’ You know, if you wanted to talk to me or whatever you could’ve just come up to me and said ‘Hi, I’m whatever my name is. Wassup?’ you don’t have to stare so much. Changbin, by the way.’’ Felix had always admired Changbin for being that open and not afraid to start a conversation. All the older got in return was a muffled ‘Sorry’ from the younger and a slight breeze when he turned around and speed walked back to his friends.

 It was a fun memory both of them loved to reminiscence on. Changbin was lying on Felix’s bed and playing with his hair whereas younger was sitting on the floor leaning his back on it and enjoying the free head massage he had been getting from the other. ‘’You know, when I first noticed you were staring at me, I didn’t know whether to be flattered or self conscious.’’ he had revealed to his friend. Felix laughed, throwing his head back to look at the older. ‘’Why though?’’ he had asked the question so calmly totally unaware of what the reply might bring.  ‘’Well when a gorgeous guy is staring at you, it’s either because you’re gorgeous as well and he is admiring your beauty or you’re real ugly and he is pitying you for not having his looks.’’ Felix stopped laughing and looked at Changbin attentively, searching for an answer. ‘’So which look did I give you? The admiring or the disgusting one?’’ Felix wasn’t sure if he was teasing, only asking a question or flirting with Changbin. ‘’Definitely the first one. I could feel you thinking ‘Oh how is he this handsome, if only I was as handsome like that very handsome guy.’ And you know what, I appreciate it man, it really boosted my confidence.’’ Felix felt the heat rushing to his ears, instantly getting red from embarrassment. Just when he had finally come up with a good reply, Changbin sat up and looked at every single thing on his face, locking eyes with him and giving him an upside down peck. Immediately, he backs off leaving the older confused, until he gets on the bed too. Contemplating whether to say anything, he decides the best answer is an action, therefore he kissed Changbin first now.

 It wasn’t long after when Felix and Changbin started dating and announced it to their friends. Both sides were very supportive of the two. Felix still remembered how nervous he was to reveal his friends the said relationship and how Changbin held his hand and pecked his cheeks and whispered in his ear how everything would be okay. It made him smile even through many tears that were streaming down his face. He also remembered how hypocritical Changbin was since he, too, was extremely anxious when he had explained to his friends back in Korea that he is dating a male. Felix’s Korean wasn’t the best but judging from his limited knowledge it looked like they had taken it pretty well.

 Changbin was the first to say the heavy L word that many fear to exclaim first. They were in Felix’s living room, lying on the couch. The younger boy was in between the olders legs, Felix resting his head on Changbin’s chest where he held his one available hand and with the other one playing with his boyfriend’s hair. Felix can still vividly relive that moment, the atmosphere and the calmness between them. Changbin was playing with his fingers, when suddenly he said and said ‘’I love you. So much. Like I love you so much and honestly, I’m scared of this feeling since I’ve never experienced anything like this…’’ but before he could continue his meaningless rambling, Felix has turned around and kissed him. ‘’I love you too, Binnie. So so so much. You have no idea. Not only are you my boyfriend but you are also my very best friend and I rely on you. I, I don’t know how I’d function without you. It might seem like an exaggeration to you, but I’m dead serious.’’ That was the first time he had made Changbin cry.

 Next year when Felix graduated from high school, he had moved in with his boyfriend in a small apartment near their universities. He was still in contact with Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jisung. In fact both he and Hyunjin were in the same major. Their clique has been expanded with their new uni friends such as Jaemin and Renjun from their dance major. Seungmin has brought Donghyuck, Soobin and Xiao Jun in since they were all majoring in singing. Surprisngly though, Jisung has chosen totally different path. Everyone thought he’d go for music production but in the end he got in animation. Since Changbin graduated first he lived with a roommate until he found a new apartment with Felix.  He had also started a rap duo with his friend Chan that stayed in Korea. The songs were pretty amazing if you asked them and they got quite some attention one from soundcloud could get. Everything was just perfect.

 Today was their two year anniversary. They didn’t want to do anything special so they took a walk for an actual memory lane. First stop was in front of their high school. Changbin still hadn’t revealed what he was doing in the toilet, but from what Felix could gather he was most likely sick from the nervousness. ‘’I was so afraid that day. It was my first day in a new school and my English wasn’t the best and it made me worry a lot. And then I recall seeing you wash your hands and following every single movement of mine with your eyes so I thought of teasing you a bit. Didn’t know it would actually bring me here, I mean, you as my boyfriend of two years.’’ Changbin had admitted, rather shyly. ‘’Remember when one of the teachers told me how cute we were together and you looked so flustered?’’ Felix asked, laughing to himself while pressing Changbin’s hand in such manner that should’ve teased the other. ‘’Don’t remind me, he always asked me how you were and if we were still together and how he was sorry we weren’t in the same class.’’ That was when Felix decided he needed to give a gift to that teacher for supporting them even though it was on verge of being nosy and annoying. At the end of the tour they ended up at some playground near the river. It was everything Felix could wish for.

 The second time Felix saw Changbin cry was when the older broke up with him. He had gotten an amazing opportunity for his music career. Somehow a CEO of this huge company has gotten ahold of Chan’s and Changbin’s songs and thought they had the potential for something much greater and asked them to join his company. However, there was always a but. Sacrifices had to be made, in this case, Changbin had to leave everything behind in Sydney including his boyfriend Felix. His Lix. Nothing has ever hurt this much.

 It has ached even worse when Felix saw his ex-boyfriend in a news article saying how big and successful he had became, but what hurt the most was he uncovered in an interview that he had never been in a relationship even when he was in Australia. ‘’Many people have this expectation, if you can call it that, that when you move to somewhere more exotic you will end up dating someone. However, I contrary to that belief, have never dated anyone especially not during my stay in Sydney. I was more focused on my studies and music of course and through that hard work, Mr. Park has noticed both Chan hyung and me. We are both very grateful for that opportunity.’’ It sounded so sincere, Felix almost believed him. ‘’So why did you continue living there if you hadn’t had many friends. Wasn’t it lonely sometimes?’’ the reporter had asked. ‘’You see, I might have not had many friends, I had some acquaintances and nothing more. I was not really interested in people that had also attended my school. My only reason for staying there was better job opportunities I would have if I have a foreign college on my resume. With the turn of events, I got lucky in my second year of living overseas.’’ But what has caused the final punch was the following answer to the question ‘’Do you regret moving back to South Korea?’’. ‘’Absolutely no. I had nothing and no one important there. As a matter of fact, I feel like that place was pulling me down, not allowing me to grow the way I wanted to. So no, I do not regret leaving Australia because it meant nothing to me.’’

 

**The End of Everything**

 

Felix was nothing and a nobody. Changbin sounded so convincing, it was impossible no to believe it. Was their relationship really fake? Maybe Felix had all imagined it in his head. Everything was too much, too much to take in. Maybe listening to the interview in a restaurant wasn’t the best idea. All people there were blurry, mixing together with other tables. The oily smell of the fast food that was prepared made him sick. He had to get out of there quickly.

 ‘’Seo Changbin, you were my first and only love of my life. I fell for you and I fell for you hard ever since that day you stood before exiting the toilet and staring right back. Everything felt so real, but maybe I was the one who interpreted it wrong. Maybe I was just your toy, a thing to pass the time until you got a better opportunity. Maybe I was naive enough to believe someone would love me as much as I thought you had loved me. I don’t know and honestly I’m not really sure if I want to know. But just know, I’m not mad or disappointed because you gave me the best two years of my life and I’m thankful for that. I’m sorry I was just the waste for time for you. It might not mean anything to you, but just so you know I’m really proud of you. No one has deserved fame and fortune more than you. I can remember it so vividly how tired you were to write the lyrics for Chan and complete your studies. You deserved this, really. I haven’t felt really great for some time now. Life has felt pretty meaningless, you know? But seeing you today on the Internet, talking about how much you hated it here and how you had no one hurt me pretty bad. It made me feel worthless. I felt worthless already but hearing it from you, was what hurt me the most. I never forgot you. I never stopped loving you. Thank you for everything. Just know that this isn’t a goodbye. I shall see you later.

 With love,

your Felix.’’

 

He had reread his final letter once again before looking at the gun before him. Ironically, he had gotten it to protect himself with it. He took it. His breaths shaky. Taken a deep breath and stabilizing it he said ‘’I never stopped loving you.’’

  
  
  
  
  
  


_!!BREAKING NEWS!! RAP SENSATION SPEARB HAS RELEASED A STATEMENT ANNOUNCING HE IS GOING ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS FOR PERSONAL REASONS_

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D  
> we are all doing fine :))))  
> anyways yell at me on my main twitter @/dabbingmosquito or if you need some crack check out my aus @/mosquitodablix  
> and stream miroh


End file.
